Sing me home
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Years of unspoken love bring along lots of surprises and through generations that have been passed down bring the boys more than they will ever expect. Can Will and Sonny deal with the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Will has been plagued by these episodes that occurred at night tat are seemingly to others to be a nightmare but they aren't nightmares. They are in fact the reel of memories that have torture his mind as he relives a time in his life that was not pretty but yet it was a part of his past.

Sonny never knew that Will was haunted by these memories

Sonny had asked Will to move in with him and for months Will had refused the offer but Sonny finally talked Will into

moving in with him.

Will had a particularly hard day at work because he was in allot of pain. When Will and Sonny got home Will went straight to his room which was not usual for Will to go to his room before even having dinner and sitting with Sonny and relaxing.

Sonny opened Will's door to ask him what he would like for dinner but Will was laying on his bed ready to get in and he was asleep.

Later that night Sonny heard Will scream…

"NO! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! STOP FOR GODS SAKE

STOP! I WILL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP

YOU ARE HURTING ME! DEAR GOD PLEASE HELP ME!"

Sonny ran to Wills room and he opened Wills door and he saw

Will curled into a very tight fetal position and Will was crying and Completely soaked in sweat Sonny lightly touched Will and as he did.

Will sat up barely able to breath and he almost punched Sonny under the chin. Sonny was startled and said…

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! Will its me Sonny. Its just me. Its Sonny."

Will sat there for a few minuets.

Will looked at Sonny with a confused stare trying to

gather his bearings again when the only thing

Will heard was the sound of Sonny's voice saying…

Whoa Will it's me Sonny….

Will was breathing was very labored as he was trying to catch his breath.

Sonny was a bit concerned and he said I am sorry to have

given such a fright. Are you OK Will?

Will was still breathing was still a bit labored but he nodded his head and his breathing heavy and said yes. Will said very softly Oh my God Sonny! I did not hurt you did I?

Sonny softly said "No Will you did not touch me you only scared the crap out of me."

Will said.. Sonny I would never hurt you intentionally.

I am sorry Sonny I know that I woke you up.

Sonny said... Its OK but are you OK?

Yes Sonny I am so sorry. I honestly did not mean to wake you Sonny looked at Will and asked...

That must have been some nightmare that you were having huh?

Will said softly and with tears threatening to fall…

"Sonny I only wish that it was only a nightmare."

Sonny was confused and said…

" Will you were sound asleep and screaming."

Will said emotionally…

"I know that it looked that way but I wasn't asleep."

Sonny was even more confused and Will patted the bed

and said please sit down and I will try to explain.

I promise I am not going to hurt you.

Will slid over to give Sonny more room to sit

You do not have to sit on the edge of the bed if you don't want too.

.I know that you have back problems so you can sit next to me. I promise that you do not have to be afraid of me.

Sonny slid on to the bed next to Will and he asked Will if he was really OK because still was not breathing normally and he was a bit pale.

Will said…

"Yes I am OK Sonny don't worry so much about me but you do need to know something."

Will began by saying. Sonny no one else knows this but seeing that I am living in your house you should know what just happened.

Sonny said...

"Will I am a bit afraid now by the way that you are talking."

Will began to try to explain to Sonny what happened still he was not quite breathing normally…

Will looked at Sonny and Sonny was very concerned because usually when people have a nightmare they calm down fairly

quickly but it had been 20 minuets and Will's breathing was still a bit labored.

Sonny said…

" Will hold on before you begin I cant see that the nightmare really shook you up I am going to get you some water and

a cool cloth for your neck just hold on a minuet."

Sonny jumped up and off of the bed he went to the kitchen

and he grabbed Will a cold water and he ran cold

water over a cloth for Will's neck. Sonny returned about three or four minuets later and gave Will the water as well as the cloth.

Will said...

Thank you Sonny.

This is the first time that this has happened that anyone has ever tried to help me.

Will said Really thank you Sonny."

Sonny said...

"Will you know that I always have your back."

Will said with deep sincere gratitude…

Thank you Sonny and yes you and I have always tried to have your back as well. Well I guess that tonite was not such a shining example and I am sorry.

It's OK Will as long as you are OK that is all that matters. Sonny said.

Sonny looked at Will and asked You are OK aren't you?

Yes Sonny I am thank you for asking but Will said that is not all that matters Will said.

"Sonny as I was saying before that was far from being a nightmare and I definitely was not asleep that was my mind

reminding of the past.

I swear sometimes I feel like I escaped it and then boom

once again I am painfully reminded of it all over again."

I am glad that so far this has only been a night time occurrence.

Sonny it is PTSD. I go into like this trance like state. Will said.

Will Can you talk to me about what happened Sonny asked?

Will said…

"Sonny I have to whether I want to or not because what you heard and saw was a bitter reminder of my life when I was living an the streets..I was attacked by four guys. They made it their life's goal to torment me or to try to kill me.

I was beaten so badly one time that I was out of it for

almost three weeks. I had no money and so I could go to the hospital.

Sonny asked Will if he was knocked out?

Will replied…

Yes but it was just for a vert short period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Sonny was sitting beside of Will and he was wanting so badly to hold

Will so badly and comfort him after he told Sonny that he had lived on the street and he was beaten up so badly but Sonny was afraid that Will would know Sonny's deepest feelings, and that he was in love with Will.

Sonny asked Will why he had to live on the street?

Will turned his head and Sonny could tell that Will was in allot of emotional pain and his heart was breaking in two knowing that he could mot tell Will his true feelings because Will was his boss and

he did not want things to get complicated for them at work and so he kept his feelings for Will at bay.

Sonny looked at Will and softly said, Will you can trust me.

I am here for you no mater what.

Will said…

Sonny I know that I can trust you that is not the issue at all it is really hard for me to talk about this as I said before you are the first person who cared enough to ask me and the only person that I know that

I can fully trust, as I said before I am living in your house and you deserve to know everything because it is what it is. It is a part of my past and my past still rears its ugly head as it did tonight.

Sonny I told you before that I never ever want to hurt you or cause you to fear me in any way. If or when this ever happens again don't try to touch me because I may hurt you unintentionally.

Sonny I am a bit bigger than you and if I hit you even on accident

I could cause you to hurt your back more or in some other way so just ignore it and I will be OK once it is over.

Sonny said Will your were not OK after you had the episode.

Physically you were not OK at all.

I saw how it was effecting you and to be perfectly honest with you

I was so scared not of you but because of what your physical reaction was to it.

Will you are still a little out of breath still as you are talking to me and it worries me.

Please tell me everything from the beginning so that I can try to help you because that physically effected you in a very bad way.

Will said…

Sonny I was 17 years old when I was on the street.

Sonny asked…

Will did you run away from home is that why you were living on the street?

Will softly said…

No Sonny I did not run away.

Will sat there for a moment

Sonny said with a bit of shock.

My God Will you were only 17 and on the street did your parents not care? Will why were you not living at home if you did not run away?

Will said …

Sonny I had no home. My parents kicked me out when I came out to them and that was why I was living on the street.

They died three moths later in a car accident caused by a drunk driver.

Sonny was almost in tears and said Will I am so so sorry.

I know that was hell on you.

Will said…

Sonny some times it would be days before I ate anything or even had anything to drink. Sonny I saw so many people who never made it off of the streets they died in the street sick and alone. I was in the street in all kinds of weather storms rain hot sun snow and ice you name it.

Sonny said Will I have to ask you how did you survive the street?

Did you do drugs or drink to get by?

Will said no way Sonny I did not get caught up in that perpetual never ending hell. I knew that if I was ever going to get off of the street that it was by using common sense and not doing things that were self destructive that would interfere with my plans of getting myself out of the street. That is why I never drank or did drugs even to this day I do not drink at all.

Sonny asked…

Will how long were you on the street?

Will said, Sonny I was on the street until I was 19.

Sonny asked Will how in Gods name was he able to get the job that he has now?

Will asked, Sonny do you really want to know absolutely everything?

Sonny said, Yes if you do not mind talking about it.

Will said, Sonny.

I am not ashamed to tell you exactly what I did.

Sonny I tried to get some jobs for a while but they took one look and saw nothing more than a dirty street rat. I said there is only one way for me to get off of this street I started selling my plasma and although I am gay I have not been sexually active and my blood type is so rare they paid me 30.00 not their usual 20.00 the first thing that I did was to go and get a descent hair cut and shave.

It took them three hours just to get my beard and hair clean enough to even begin to start cutting my hair and giving me a shave.

They had to cut through all of the matted up hair on my head and my beard..That water was as black as the tar on the streets. My hair and beard did not look blond it was almost completely black.

Sonny, I did not have my high school diploma and so I knew that no one would hire a street rat with out a diploma and so I was selling my plasma and each time I did I knew the next step was to get a place where I could wash up and I saved up enough money to get an outfit every two weeks. I was washing myself in gas station bathrooms or any where that I could.

While I was getting my diploma and I finally got a job as a dishwasher for a restaurant and that is how I also got the

money to rent an attic room at 100.00 a month.

After a while I had saved up enough money to buy a car for 200.00.

Yes it was an old clunker and it dollar and dimmed me to death but it got me to work and school.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I worked in the cafe and I washed dished all day and went to school every might.

Because my GPA was so high before I was on the street I was able to get a scholarship for College. Will said Sonny. While I was going to college to college I landed the job as as intern at Johnson and Rosen.

After my 90 days were up they hired me as a full time employee. They told me that I have a very good eye for detail and that my ideas were excellent and that they were going to start me off at entry level and when I had gotten my degree then I would get a promotion two years latter I was where I am now and I was working there almost three years when you started working there so here I am.

Sonny looked at Will and he could tell that Will had been suppressing his pain and tears as he was speaking to Sonny and reliving his past. Sonny said Will had you not have told me by looking at you now I would have never guessed that you had gone through so much hell. Will allot of people would have a clue about everything you have gone through in your life to get to where you are now. You literally scratched and scraped you way off of the street to get to where you are today. Will may I ask you a personal question?

Well, Will said I am fairly sure of what you are curious about but go ahead ask away I will answer any of your questions honestly.

Sonny sat there for a while trying to find the most gentle and the most respectful way to ask Will if he had been raped but he just kept struggling with the words. Will knew that Sonny was trying to find the most delicate way to as Will but he could not find the words

to ask him and Will spoke up.

Will said very patiently as Sonny was sifting through his head to find the right words and Will said Sonny you can as your question in a million different ways and it not make the act of raped any easier to talk about prettier or any gentler.

Rape is a vicious at of violating another person for their own self gratification. It is cruel humiliating and completely senselessness it is devastating and strips the person who has been taped of their dignity self assurance confidence and it completely tears peoples lives completely apart and it pushes them to the breaking point emotionally.

It is an act of getting power against someone and the victims feel

So many negative emotions that they never fully recover even if they do learn to trust others again. They still live with the memory.

No doctor or therapist can give back what was violently ripped away from the victims of rape. Sonny I understand why it is such a hard subject to discuss but it is one that every one even if they are not victims themselves should discuss because the more awareness brought to it. The more our children are told and that is the only way to even half way keep it from happening.

Sonny I am going to help you by answering the question for you no

I was never rapped when I was beaten so badly I was out just a few seconds so I know that was the one thing they did not rape me. Sonny I saw way too many times how rape effects men and women of any age and it is one subject that I will get on my soap box and preach about. When you have to hold a child who has been raped

And try to explain to them that it was not their fault and you have to carry them in your arms to the rape crisis center as they are bleeding terrified and utterly destroyed. When you have that child blood on your hands you tend to really form the worst opinion and get a really nasty attitude about it more so than that of any other crime.

Sonny I have had to do allot of very hard things in my life but the worst was when a child was involved that is a line NO ONE should EVER cross!

Will was breathing heavy and a bit more labored after that and Sonny said Will I am sorry that I upset you. I did not realize that you had such strong feelings on the subject. I am glad that it never happened to you but God Will the things that you saw and have had to do living on the street I can not even imagine any of it.

Sonny Thank God that you can't because anything that you can imagine is no where even close to what us street rats have to live through out there.

Sonny almost yelled at Will and said William Horton you are not a street rat you are a survivor and the very best man that I know.

NEVER CALL YOURSELF A STREET RAT AROUND ME AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Will said calm down Sonny please you took that very very wrong.

Do not say a word until I am finished OK?

I am a street rat and always will be one because that is what forged me into being the strong caring person that I am today and just like a rat I am always looking for that opportunity to reach my goals their goals are to be destructive to survive and so do I but not in a destructive way by taking advantage of every single opportunity to better myself as I reach my goals and in turn as I survive in life. I am not putting myself down I am actually in many ways proud to be a street rat. Now Mr Kiriakis do you find my calling myself a street rat as an insult to myself?

Sonny smiled and said I have allot to learn from you.

Will you have an amazing gift and a take on life unlike I have ever known before. Will Thank you for sharing all of this with me you really did not have to I know that it was very painful to relive your life on the streets. You may not realize it but you have changed my out look on many things tonight in such a positive way.

Will you have always been so great to me always encoring me

and respecting me like I am a king.

Mr. K. you have done the same for me too that is why we have always been such unstoppable partners.

Will do you mind if I ask you some personal questions Sonny asked? He was almost afraid that Will was going to hit him.

Sonny I told you before that you can ask me or tell me anything I am a complete open book I do not mind.

OK but don't blame me if I ask something really personal because you told me it was OK Sonny said.

Will have you ever had a boyfriend before?

Will laughed and said yeah in the shower we are very close to be honest with you. No in all seriousness no I have not and I have not even ever kissed a man before other than family.

Sonny looked at Will and locked eyes with him and he asked Will would you like to know what it feels like to kiss a man who cares and respects you and who is not family?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Wills eyes sparkled as he smiled he said Kiriakis say it!

Sonny was genuinely confused and said say what?

Do you want me to tell you that I am interested in more than friendship with you? If so yes I am interested in being much more than a friend or a roommate but I do not think you feel the same way. We have been working together for over four years now and

we have never been more than friends you have always called me your partner. If you are not interested in anything other than being a partner with me that is OK. But If you are interested in me more than a bossiness partner then that is great. Will you are a great guy and you have busted your ass to get your position as head of A&M alone to this point but you allow me then you do not have to go at it alone anymore

Will looked at Sonny and asked are you finished now?

I think that I asked you a question. You said everything except just saying it.

Just ask the question and put a label on it I have been labeling it for years.

Now put a label on exactly what you want and I will give you my answer. Will said say the word put that label on it.

Sonny Squinted his eyes at Will and asked William Robert Horton

I want you to be my **BOYFRIEND!**

Will put his hands on Sonny's shoulders and Sonny was thinking that Will was going to whisper his answer in his ear bit instead Will

he turned to face Sonny and looked into his soulful brown eyes and he pulled Sonny towards him and Will gave Sonny a tender soul filling kiss filled with years of love and he held the kiss until both men had to catch their breath.

Sonny asked so that is my answer to which question?

Will looked at Sonny with the purest love radiating through his eyes said my answer is yes to both questions. However I think that practice makes perfect and so we are going to need lots of practice

lots of kissing sessions so get your butt you may want to brush up on your snuggling technique too so get under these covers and lets begin with practicing that snuggling. Because I am not so sure that I did a real good job with the first session.

Sonny said Horton you certainly are being very demanding but I like it. I like. I like it and yes we do need lots of practice sessions.

Sonny and Will smuggled down under the cover kissing and out of the blue Will shivered like he had ice water poured on him.

Sonny was a bit concerned and softly he asked Babe are you OK?

Do you need a blanket?

Will replied very softly with his voice fill with so much emotion no Angel I am not cold.

Sonny said Babe are you OK? Whats wrong Babe I see that you have been crying please talk to me. Have I done something wrong?

Will said no Angel you have done nothing wrong as a matter of fact you have done everything right so please do not ever think that at all.

To be perfectly honest with you Angel you are the reason that I shivered.

Babe I am sure that I did not make you shiver.

Will took Sonny's face in his hands and he said Jackson Steven Kiriakis! You have always made me shiver from the first time that I ever laid my eyes on you. We have know each other over four years now and trust me that is allot of shivers.

Sonny said yes and in a couple of months it will be five years.

That I began working with you at the firm.

Angel Will said as you know you and I have been partnered up from day one but do you know why?

Sonny asked with a bit of surprise in his voice Babe are you telling me that you chose me to be your partner.

You did didn't you Babe?

Will said yes I did Angel. Angel they said that I could handle the job alone with no doubt because I knew what I was doing but if I wanted to chose a partner to team up with then that would be perfectly fine with them. As soon as you walked in your first day my whole body shivered and that has not been and that has not been the only time since. Do you remember that you had not even been hired yet?

It was not only because you were the most gorgeous man to walk the face of the earth either. You have this air of confidence and you extrude the pure essence of love and the potential to be someone who I could partner up with and we could be an unstoppable team together and so I told Rosen that I knew that you know how to hang with the big dogs and I wanted you as my team partner and not to let you walk out of that firm unless he wanted me to quit because we would make the most perfect team in the whole firm. It just so happened that the Dawson account had just been dropped on me

and I said yep we can get that account together and as you know Dawson was the biggest and still is the biggest account that the firm ever got right?

Yes Babe I remember that and it was as if we breezed through getting Dawson just as we have any other account that we had to pitch to. We had to work some long hours to perfect it but in the end we snagged the account hook line and sinker and put a great big bow on it for Johnson and Rosen. Dawson Imports gave the firm 99%

of the top dogs and we closed every single deal for the firm.

That was the first time that I was going to be a hard person to go up against next to you. Every single idea that we are handed we treat them all as if they are Dawson Imports and you taught me that

mind set. When we landed Dawson Imports you said Sonny every single account big or small is just as important as Dawson Imports and that is exactly how we handled every one of them getting 99%

of the accounts for the firm. You said that we had to be the example for everyone else that no matter the account that comes across their desk it is just as Important as Dawson. No matter if it is a penny project or another big multi million dollar project.

You are the one who taught me that lesson very well.

Will said Angel look at me I am living proof that you have to give everything and everyone respect and treat everyone as if they are as important as the founder of the company and that you have to put in blood sweat and tears into each goal that you set. That is exactly how I got off of the street and what I demand from others it took allot of baby steps to reach my goal but I did reach each on that I have sat out to reach..

I did not have to demand it from you because you had it from the start.

Sonny was intently listening to Will and he said to himself Babe that is life lessons learned not through textbooks. Thank God you took that chance on me because I have learned so much from you.

Sonny Spoke up and asked Will if he had ever done any kind of writing public specking as he is doing now?

Angel take a good look at me do I look like an author or a motivational speaker? No I do not because I am in no way either of them. Angel I speak common sense. .I have learned my lessons being a street rat the hard way almost dying several times but I chose to not allow myself to be considered a street rat but to make something out of myself that is the street rat stubbornness in me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sonny and Will were snuggling and talking for hours and Sonny said: Babe I bet that as soon as you had insurance and the money that you went to the doctor and you had them to check you for every single thing under the sun. I bet you told them your story and said that you wanted to be tested for anything and everything didn't you?

Will said Angel I absolutely did because the unknowns are worse than not knowing at all. The unknowns and what ifs I for one do not want to live my life in fear of the what ifs. The what ifs are worse than the illness itself. They consume your mind and begin to take over your life like a leach sucking the life out of you. The ghost of the what ifs will haunt you and torment you until you do get really sick from worrying about if you are really sick and because I was on the street for so long exposed to all of the elements I knew that I had to get checked because if I did have something wrong with me I was not going to expose anyone else to anything .I would go back on the street before I would ever hurt anyone. I may be crazy but I am not stupid.

I care to much to ever put anyone in harms way including any illness I may have. The only pain that I bring to people is a royal pain in the rear and the neck.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

 _Sonny looked at Will with so much love in his eyes and said Babe you are far from being a pain in the neck you are perfect just the way you are ._

 _I love you so much babe I do not ever want to leave you ever._

 _Oh crap Angel! Will said as he looked at his phone._

 _It is 7:30 and I have to get up._

 _Arrrrrr Babe I wish we could lay like this forever. Sonny said._

 _Will said...Angel I never want to leave you either but right now I have to because I have to get ready for work._

 _Grrr! Sonny said Babe I will have to go to my room and see what I can do about getting myself awake and ready too._

 _Will said… OH NO YOU DON'T! ANGEL THE ONLY THING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK AT FOR A WHILE ARE THE BACKS OF THOSE EYE LIDS!_

 _It is 7:00 AM. I will tell the boss that your partner kept you up all night because I did because of my damned PTSD! Angel I am so sorry. You can't go into work on no sleep._

 _I am used to it myself but I can't let you do that to yourself plus I refuse to allow you to drive when you have not had any sleep._

 _Lay your butt down and get some sleep I am covering for you today. Especially since you are so sick._

 _Sonny said...Babe I had no idea that I was that sick._

 _Will saw the look on Sonny's face and he said…_

 _Oh yes My Prince you are very sick, and you have to take a personal day to recover..._

 _Plus, we have a four-day weekend all to ourselves for those private practice sessions._

 _Sonny said...Thank you Babe. I guess Sir William has given me direct orders from his majesty and I must do my Royal duty._

 _I will have to really rest up for those practice sessions._

 _Before you go we are really life partners you know and we can talk about anything and be very open about everything without worrying about what may happen_

 _Will said...Said Sonny you have no idea the things I have done because I love you but you will soon enough Babe._

 _Good night Sweet prince I love you._

 _Sonny said Angel I love you too more than you would ever know._

 _Will took out a black bag that has his medication in it as well as the clothes that he was going to wear for the day from the closet and he walked back into the room and Sonny was asleep already._

 _Will kissed Sonny on the cheek and said...Angel I love you so much. You soon will find out just how much that I have always been in love with you._

 _Will had gotten ready in the bathroom down the hall so he would not wake Sonny up when he was taking his breathing treatments and he did not want Sonny to be scared to death when he coughed like crazy after the treatments. Will said to himself One day soon I will sit down and tell you everything about my health but right now I have to get scooting so I can fix your breakfast and coffee with the fruit and juice. God how I love that man. Will laid a note on the counter telling Sonny that his pancakes and sausage were in the microwave and he has the coffee ready to just press the button and the syrup was on the table and Will said the fresh juice and fresh fruit are in the frig. Will took his bag back to his room Sonny was snuggled up asleep cuddling Wills Pillow. Will gave Sonny anther kiss good bye and was on his way to the office._

 _Will got to the office and he went straight in Rosen's office and said Hey Boss Sonny called and he is sick today and will not be in and I have to leave in a couple of hours to go to a meeting and I have to go to the doctor today for a checkup and an eye exam so I will not be back in today._

 _Horton you guys have nothing big going on here so just take the day off and I will see you tomorrow._

 _Thanks Boss actually I think that you have forgotten this is Memorial Day weekend and so I will see you on Tuesday._

 _I can't believe I had forgotten that. Horton get out of here before you make me feel like a bigger fool._

 _Will Called his lawyer and very close friend Leo when he got in the car._

 _Hello Will man how are you?_

 _Leo I am very great how are you?_

 _Well Will Corey has been mother henning me for the last four days treating me as if I was Elle and Jace. To be honest more like me every day._

 _Travis is yet to be determined because he acts allot kike you at time Corey does too._

 _Heck all of them in one way or another act a whole lot like you at times._

 _Corey is really becoming more and more like her mother every day._

 _She rode with me to work the other day and she said Dad had you gone down Dayton we would have already been there._

 _You know the first drop of rain people get stupid and have accidents._

 _She sounded just like my wife when she said that. Out of all of the kids she is the very one who is a clone of her mother even down to being a little spitfire like she was._

 _You know what they say about red heads._

 _Elle informed me a couple of days ago that she was so tired of being treated like a 3-year-old child and she just wished they would treat her like the woman she is and she was going to move out and teach us all thayhat she is not a baby._

 _Will why does Jace keep saying that you owe him 50.00?_

 _Well Leo I sort of said I bet 50.00 that you can't sit still for 5 minutes and he took that literally._

 _Oh and Travis brought me something else the other day._

 _Will you left your watch here and well Travis decided it is his and he sort of well hot sort of but destroyed it._

 _Will I am really sorry and I have been trying to find one exactly like it to replace it but I have had no such luck and so if you tell me how much it cost I will replace it._

 _Travis really did a number on it I am sorry._

 _Will said you will not find one like it and don't worry about the cost he always feels like my things are his so I understand._

 _Leo my great great uncle made it a long time ago so it was a one of a kind._

 _Listen to me not one word to him about it._

 _He is too young to understand and he thinks that I am superman._

 _He had no idea and he just wants to be a grown up like me so no use in making him feel like crap for not understanding in time he will get it._

 _Will has Travis really loves you to death._

 _He just feels a bond with me and Jace my Gosh he is like super glue to me but hey I love your house apes every single one of the little stinks._

 _They love you too Will and I think that you are the only exemption to Cory's short fuse man she worships the ground that you walk on._

 _Well you know why she does because before she came out she was terrified and we spent allot of time just talking and she feels so safe with me._

 _Imagine me loving a young woman or an odd woman or any woman._

 _No because you only have room in your heart for Sonny._

 _Yeah I will be the first to admit it, that was the reason for the call I want to ask if you had everything set up?_

 _Yes, will exactly as you asked._

 _Can Sonny and I drop by today and you go over everything with him about it all?_

 _Sure how does 1:00 sound?_

 _We will see you then._

 _Ok Will I get everything together._

 _God How I love that man._


End file.
